


My fear

by blackstar



Series: Unexpected [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Romance, Comeplay, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, POV Derek, Pining, Porn, Porn With Plot, Prostitute Derek, Romance, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstar/pseuds/blackstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh boy, you are going to ruin all of my future sex experiences, aren’t you?” Stiles says after a minute of silence and panting, looking at Derek’s neck, instead of his eyes. </p><p>‘If I can help it.’ Derek thinks, grinning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My fear

**Author's Note:**

> I did it, I wrote a second part! Woohoo!  
> I don't think it would make a lot of sense if you haven't read the first one, but maybe you could try?  
> Anyway, enjoy!

This was insane. Every minute since he’d laid eyes on this lanky kid, it’s been a madhouse in his head. He’s never, ever felt this way towards a customer (or, if he had to be honest, anyone at all), he’s never wanted to please and protect and enjoy someone as thoroughly as he wants Stiles right now. He wants to make his first time unforgettable but this could be considered a part of his professionalism, as he is one of the best in this line of work. But it’s not just that. He wants to see the pleased, glased-over look on Stiles’ face when he touches him, wants to show him all the different ways to experience pleasure and sex, wants to make him moan his name. His real name, not the alias. 

And before he knows what he’s doing, he’s telling him exactly that – giving him the green light to moan his real name for the entire world to hear. He stops moving and whispers his name next to Stiles’ ear, waits another second, reveling in the feeling of this man knowing how to call him now, and continues his fluid movements. 

For a second or two, Stiles doesn’t react and then there’s an explosion of motion towards Derek. There are soft, tender lips on his, doing nothing but barely pressing, as if scared to want more; there are long, lean fingers in his hair, pulling Derek in closer; and there are the sighs, mixed with moans, of his name. Over and over again. 

“Derek” Stiles barely moans, his lips moving to mouth at Derek’s jaw. The way his name sounds from Stiles’ mouth, the way the two syllables form, like a prayer, like a blessing (and sometimes, like the most lewd word in existence), makes the flame in his chest burn brighter, stronger. “Oh my god, Derek. Derek, ah--” he tries again, when the pace is speeding up and their cocks, aligned, start burning with the friction, in time with the pounding of Derek’s heart, but Derek stops the flow of words with a deep kiss, exploring, feeling overwhelmed with sensations. When Stiles comes for the second time, his scream is swallowed behind Derek’s lips. Hot white stripes paint Stiles’ belly and Derek’s hand and the older man can’t help but break their kiss in order to watch , mesmerized, as his hand draws circles on Stiles’ skin. He doesn’t even see when Stiles manages to worm his hand between them and lets out a surprised moan at his touch, gentle at first, and growing more intense, even through Stiles’ afterglow. 

He bucks into the fist, breathing hard, bracing himself over Stiles with one hand, while tracing lines on his skin with the other, planting short kisses near Stiles’ lips from time to time. Too fast, he comes as well, on Stiles, mixing their come and, surprisingly, liking that idea. 

Falling sideways on the mattress, Derek finds that he can’t make his arms leave Stiles, can’t not touch him. 

“Oh boy, you are going to ruin all of my future sex experiences, aren’t you?” Stiles says after a minute of silence and panting, looking at Derek’s neck, instead of his eyes. ‘If I can help it.’ Derek thinks, grinning. 

“We could make it even better, you know.” A pair of eyes shoots up to meet his, holding a too-shocked look. Derek can’t help but let out a laugh; when was the last time he was so taken by a customer? Had he ever been at all? 

Derek’s darting forward on an impulse before he can stop himself and kisses Stiles. Kisses him like he would a lover, not a customer. He starts off slow, caressing lips with lips and skin with skin, ever so gentle. Then he grows more passionate, pulling Stiles closer, tongue getting more persistent, demanding all of Stiles’ attention, while Derek takes him apart. Infatuated with the burning inside, Derek doesn’t, feels like he couldn’t anyway, stop for a long time. Stiles doesn’t protest, just threads his long fingers in Derek’s hair and keeps them there, playing and pulling and pushing, driving the other man insane. 

When they finally part, Stiles’ lips look delicious, even more so than before, when Derek had sneaked a peek and they were stretched around Derek’s length (when he couldn’t bear just standing there and had to TAKE). Stiles’ honey-brown eyes are blown wide with happiness and desire and Derek has this intense need to keep the boy here forever. 

“Um.” Stiles finally croaks, embarrassed. He looks down, then up again, and almost manages to keep his smile away, but in the end can’t. It’s bright like the sun and with maybe that much gravity to it. 

“What is it, Stiles?”

“Um, first off, wow. About, you know. The whole thing. Everything. Yep, wow.” He laughs shortly and looks back to Derek’s eyes. He’s obviously lost his train of thought, as there is a too-long pause next, but Derek could understand. There was something between them and it felt like sparks and magic. “What color ARE your eyes, by the way? I’ve been wondering since I saw you… which was, like, less than an hour ago, but still. Feels like more, you know? Or… uh, you don’t.” Yet Derek did know and so instead of answering, smiles mischievously. 

“What do you think?” 

“Is that a technique or something? To win me over? You don’t have to, uh, try more than this. It actually may have fatal effects if you try more than… zero. Zero tries sounds like a nice idea, if it’s coming from you. You’d burn me like the sun with more.” Stiles starts laughing and leaves Derek to wonder how such a bright creature could compare him to the sun. 

“Green. They’re green.”

“Except that they’re not.” Stiles says simply, when he stops his short laugh. His hands come up from where they were drawing shapes on Derek’s abdomen, to frame his face. “There’s something blue there. And gray. And… orange. Wow, that’s extremely beautiful. I feel like I’m staring at some master painter’s best work, portraying perfection that doesn’t actually exist in nature.” Stiles was looking at him with such intent, Derek knows he should be feeling awkward. Yet there’s only awe in him, amazement at the beautiful words pouring from Stiles’ mouth. The silence stretches, as they stare in each other’s eyes and Stiles’ sides grow warmer and redder. It’s adorable, actually. “Um. Sorry.” He says finally, moving his stare and his hands and wondering where to place them. Derek chuckles, 

“Don’t apologize. I’m flattered. You shouldn’t underestimate yourself so much though.” His hand moves to Stiles’ chin and lifts it a bit, more so as an invitation for Stiles to meet his gaze again. He’s a bit afraid to start complimenting back, seeing how he doesn’t know if he’d be able to stop. “So you said firstly when you started. I’m guessing there was at least a second in that list.” Derek questions when Stiles looks up. 

“First--- oh. Yeah, totally. I’m big on lists. Anyway, first of all – wow about that whole thing AND I wanted to say that I’d need a second to… uh, recover. Um, you know. To go again? If we’re gonna?” Derek scoffs and smiles

“Of course we’re going again. I told you it could feel even better, I want to show you.” Derek could almost see Stiles’ brain short-circuiting at that but he got himself together pretty fast this time. 

“Yeeeeah, okay, that sounds like the actual best thing in the world. Best. Um, there was a third thing on that list as well.”

“What is it?” 

“I think you should tell me something about yourself. Something random.” He says bluntly, simply, as if they had met in a bar and clicked; then he continues on: “Also, I think we should… shower. Or something.” 

Derek smiles and gets up from the bed, extending his hand to grab Stiles’ and drag him to the bathroom. There is something about this kid… he was getting under his skin. 

“Why do you think I should tell you something about myself?” Derek asks, throwing away the smooth act, which he saved for the customers. Stiles didn’t feel like a customer. 

“Well, because you told me your name, Derek.” And there it was again, sounding like a melody. There’s a flash of memory in Derek’s mind with the low moans with the same word and he can’t help a small shudder. “And I told you mine.” Stiles finishes, as if that makes sense. 

“So we’re even, aren’t we. Why should I tell you more?”

“Well, I’d tell you more too, and then we’d be even again. But you should start, ‘cuz I started the name thing.” Derek chuckles as they get in the shower and get the water started. Stiles opens his mouth again, maybe to question if they were going to shower together, but he gives up on that. Derek usually showers alone, but the thought of leaving Stiles alone with this constantly rambling brain of his felt wrong. As they start getting wet and scrubbing themselves (and each other), Derek starts talking, not thinking about it too much. He starts with his age – 27 (Stiles had recently turned 21); what he does during his days – paints (Stiles was a writer for a local paper, while he was studying literature in the local University), where he is from – Beacon Hills ---

“Whoa, wait.” Stiles says, putting both palms up as if Derek needed actual stopping. “Beacon Hills? For real?” 

“Yeah, why? Have you been there?” Derek asks, as not many people know of his little hometown. 

“Um, yeah, for like 19 years of my life and now only summers and parts of the winter, but yes – I’ve been there.” They both look shocked for a second, then laugh and continue washing off the soap and foam off themselves. Derek, admittedly, starts letting his hands roam a little more than was necessary, and Stiles starts catching on too. Both excited, they leave the topic behind and start kissing under the spray of warm water. 

When they are falling on the bed again, they are still mostly wet from the shower, frantically touching and groping each other, with more power and more passion to it than before. 

“Stiles.” Derek didn’t mean for his name to come out as a moan, yet couldn’t help himself “Stiles, stop a second.” He croaks finally and Stiles sobers up in an instant, pulling his hands and mouth away, eyes wide.

“Sorry, ohmygod, sorry, Derek, I didn’t mean to--” he starts apologizing before Derek can manage to stop him, crowding into his space and kissing him into silence. 

“Not that, you idiot.” Stiles sighs and looks up into Derek’s eyes again. His face, framed in Derek’s hands looks too innocent, his eyes - too big and too scared and Derek stops himself and thinks for a second before leaning in and kissing the boy again, more tenderly. God, what’s happening to him? “I just want you to think it over. What do you want to do? How far do you want to go?” Stiles burns with embarrassment once again and leans in, until he can hide in the crook of Derek’s neck. The whole of Derek sings at this intimate gesture. 

“It’s going to sound so weird, I swear.” Stiles whispers slowly, as if he’s fighting with the words; Derek shudders in pleasure “But I hadn’t thought about that. And yes, I know that’s stupid. And I know I’m 21 and should have… uh, yeah, done this a while ago but I haven’t, ever, and I never even imagined anything like---” he lifts his head and indicates the entirety of Derek, as if that’s an explanation “and I thought it’d be weird and awkward and it’s the opposite and I’m… I’m just kind of afraid that I…” he stops and sighs so deeply, Derek’s heart clenches a bit. He hadn’t thought about that until now. He fights to remember how he should act, reminds himself that whatever he may be feeling, he’s still with a customer.

“Hey.” Derek caresses Stiles’ face and slides his hand until his fingers can bring up Stiles’ chin once again. Derek smiles through the feeling of this future heartbreak – because he couldn’t have, but he fell for Stiles so quickly, and he knows he couldn’t be with him, that Stiles will walk out of that door with a new confidence and will find a real partner and will share all his secrets with them; he’ll whisper in their ear sweetly, he’ll ramble on at them for ages; he’ll love someone else; and Derek kisses Stiles, not on his lips, but right next to, in one corner, more calmingly than anything. “Hey, Stiles. It’s OK.” 

“Except that it’s not.” Stiles stats, somehow similar to what he’d said about Derek’s eye color. 

“We’re not rushing and you have all the time in the world to find someone you like. And it’s not that big of a deal to be a virgin. Don’t freak out about that, you should wait until you find someone who… makes you feel ready.” Derek cringes internally at the thought.

Stiles scoffs and laughs a sarcastic short laugh. 

“Yeah, right. Because the candidates are just rushing at my door, begging to see if we click.” He shakes his head and continues “And besides, that’s not what I meant. I’m not afraid of having sex with you. Okay, maybe I am, but not in the way that you’re thinking of.” He looks to Derek’s neck, where he was resting his forehead a minute ago, then looks away. “Don’t… don’t take this the wrong way, I mean, surely, people tell you this sort of thing all the time and you have a… I don’t know, just. I’m kind of freaked out, but not because I’m scared to sleep with you, but. Um.” Derek finds himself preparing for something worse; could be hearing this all the time? What could that be? “Um, I’m afraid I’m going to fall harder. You know, for you.” Stiles’ cheeks start burning brightly, the flush apparent on his chest as well. Derek lets a small smirk break his mask. He pulls Stiles closer, while his smile is growing wider. 

“Ask me something crazy.” He says after a short silence, in which Stiles was obviously uncomfortable. 

“What? Why?”

“Because I told you something about myself.” 

“And I told you something about me, as well.” Stiles says, a smile tugging at his lips, his eyes sparkling playfully.

“Yes, and now you should go first because I was first last time. Wasn’t that the rule?”

“I think that was only for the first two times but I guess that’s fine as well.” Stiles blinks slowly but doesn’t avert his gaze this time “Do you want to go out with me, Derek?” 

Derek chuckles and kisses Stiles for a second before saying “That’s not fair, you’re stealing my question.” 

 

And wasn’t that the weirdest night he’s ever had. 

Spoiler alert: if it was up to Stiles, it won’t be.

**Author's Note:**

> And maybe someday I'll write a third but I'm not betting on it.  
> Oh, and I tried with the angst. I tried, I really did. I just failed a lot. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :) , talk to me in the comments and say what you think if you wanna~  
> Or talk to me in tumblr: http://wishingonablackstar.tumblr.com/ ; always thrilled to talk to sterek fans
> 
> Oh and sorry for any mistakes, do point them out if something annoyed you!


End file.
